


The Quiet After A Case

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes has solved a case, and so he and Watson head back to Baker Street.  A look at their relationship from Watson's POV.





	The Quiet After A Case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjs_whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/gifts).



> My thanks to my ever-patient beta.

By the time Holmes had explained all the details to Inspector Bradstreet it was early evening.  Night had already fallen, and the streets were dark and almost still.  It was the time between the bustle of the office clerks returning to their homes after their day straining over their ledgers and the exuberance of the crowds heading out for an evening’s entertainment.  The days had started to warm, and although the evenings were colder, Holmes and I were both wearing our winter overcoats, and the prospect of a walk after many hours spent in dusty archives appealed.

We took to the back streets, which were the quickest way to Baker Street, and which provided us with some privacy.  Holmes’ gloved hand slipped into mine, and we walked side by side.  I was conscious of our proximity to each other, and, from past experience, I knew this was true for Holmes as well.  Yet, to a casual observer, we were no more than two good friends taking a stroll together.

We began to talk, and spoke of the day’s events.

“Will this case be one you choose to publish?” Holmes asked.

I laughed.  “The intricacies might be of interest to a connoisseur, and your solution was truly impressive, but in terms of the drama my readers enjoy, it was rather lacking.”

“Then you will need to introduce a star-crossed lover; a delicate young lady with long hair of a brilliant hue, wearing a dress which enables me to deduce her life history in twenty seconds.”

I snorted.  “You know I do not construct your deductions.  Were I to do so, you would inevitably point out the error of my ways.”

“That didn’t prevent you from showing mine when compared with brother Mycroft.”

“You haven’t forgiven me for that, have you?” 

“As you haven’t forgiven me for leaving you in the dark in the case of Baskerville Hall.”

“Ah, the one with…” I paused and we chorused together, “the footprints of a giant hound.”

We continued in similar vein throughout the walk, only dropping hands as we entered the lighted streets around Baker Street.  Once we had ascended the stairs to our rooms, I locked the door whilst Holmes poured us both a glass of brandy.  Mrs Hudson had left a cold collation for our return, which we placed on a small table in front of the sofa.  We sat side by side enjoying the cold meats and our brandy.

After a while, Holmes pushed the table further away, and we both stretched our legs.  I took up my novel, whilst he opened the evening papers which he had not yet had time to read. 

It wasn’t long before I realised I was struggling to keep my eyes open.  I sat upright, and Holmes muttered as I disturbed him; he had been leaning on me.

“I’m sorry,” I said, “but I shall go to bed.  The exertions of the day seem to have tired me out.”

“Of course,” he said.  “Sleep well.  Tomorrow, if all is quiet, I will treat you to lunch at Simpson’s.”

He took my arm and squeezed it affectionately.  I smiled back at him, the love in his eyes as clear as if he had leant forward to kiss me, the silence between us saying more than a thousand words.

 


End file.
